


Easy as Pie

by Caswingsuniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic destiel, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Spoilers, Sexual Content, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caswingsuniverse/pseuds/Caswingsuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is finally able to get Creedance to eat something he makes: cherry pie. In the happy afterglow of being able to feed his daughter, Dean and Cas use a quiet moment to spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for my girl and I hope the rest of you enjoy it as she did.  
> This is my 4th time writing a fic with sexual content, so please leave comments about what I need to work on or what you liked!

Dean stares down at the baked confection sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. The scent of baked cherry pie still lingers in the two bedroom apartment. Flour still covers Dean’s worn jeans as he claps his hands together. He cuts out a sliver of a slice and puts it on a Powerpuff Girls plate. The crust breaks around the knife, red juices pooling on the pink plastic. Dean licks his lips as he carries the plate like a waiter in a fancy restaurant. 

He turns on his bare heel, a proud smile shaping his green eyes. “Ready to try Daddy’s pie, Cece?”

The 10-month-old stares up at him with brown eyes, feet swinging underneath the table part of her high chair. She smacks her palms against the table top, giggling when it makes a loud sound. Dean laughs at his daughter. 

For the past couple months, he’d attempted to feed the baby with no success. She’d spit out her food, pick it up in her tiny fists, fling it out onto the kitchen floor. Dean always ended up giving up halfway through, handing the jars of baby food to Cas. The former angel could coax Creedance to actually eat rather than finger paint with the mushy foods. Whenever he watched, a metallic taste settled in his mouth. Dean had always wanted this, a home and a child and someone who loves him. But he still has nightmares. Demons will come. Or vampires. Or werewolves. Or shifters. Or himself. He’ll drop her or accidentally drown her. He’d somehow hurt the kid. 

Dean puts the plate on the the table top of the high chair, using a soft sided spoon to scoop up some of the cherry preserves. He wiggles his eyebrows at Creedance, taking the first taste of his homemade pie. “Mmm, s good. I dunno if you’ll like it.”

The baby blinks at him as if confused by his words, but Dean just scoops up some more of the pie and holds it in front of Creedance’s mouth. “C’mon, baby girl. Ya gotta like pie.”

Creedance looks at the red goo on the spoon with a distasteful frown. Dean wiggles the silverware in front of her face, smiling and cooing to try and get her to eat. She finally allows herself to taste, eyes instantly lighting up. The girl’s happy gurgle makes Dean laugh excitedly. 

“Dawee!” The girl squeals, letting the one of the few words she knows express her joy over being served tasty food. 

Dean puts more pie on the spoon and holds it out again. This time, the baby eagerly reaches out for the food. Her happy bounces make Dean chuckle. 

A good fifteen minutes later, the pie is gone and Creedance’s cheeks are sticky with pie crumbs. Dean kisses her forehead and turns to grab a washcloth to clean the baby’s face. He jumps when he sees Castiel standing in the doorway with a goofy smile on his face. 

Dean fake scowls at the fallen angel, mumbling under his breath so Creedance wouldn’t hear him cuss. 

“So she likes pie?” Castiel asks, striding through the small kitchen to pet the top of the baby’s head. 

Puffing his chest out in pride, Dean nods. “Yeah she does. Just like her Daddy.” 

“One does not need to be related to you to enjoy pie, Dean.”

Dean snorts and wrings out a rag. As Dean wipes Creedance’s face clean, the girl yawns. Both angel and hunter can’t help the soft smiles that adorn their lips as they get their daughter ready for an afternoon nap. Castiel lifts the girl from her high chair, cradling her against the soft curve of his shoulder. Dean presses a kiss to her cheek, whispering, “I love you, baby girl.” 

Castiel hums softly as he carries the baby to her crib, hand patting her back gently. Dean watches them go with a grin. He decides a slice of pie for himself would be a good reward for finding something Cece actually enjoys. Cutting himself a piece, he uses the same plate with a larger fork. His eyes close as he savors the sweet burst of cherries mixing with the butter glazed crust. Everything melts inside his mouth and he can’t help the satisfied moan that escapes his lips. 

Dean’s halfway finished with his pie when his angel reappears. Castiel takes in Dean’s relaxed posture in one of the chairs, noticing a spot of leftover pie on the corner of Dean’s mouth. With a smirk, Castiel leans into the hunter’s personal space and licks away the sugary filling. Dean hums, turning his head to capture Cas’s mouth in a lazy kiss. 

When Cas pulls back, he licks his lips. He reaches over and swipes up some of the pie filling on his index finger. He sucks the tip of his finger into his mouth, eyes on Dean as he does so. 

“Delicious,” Castiel hums, eyes darkening when he notices Dean swaying closer to him. 

Dean bites his bottom lip as he looks between Castiel’s eyes. He takes another bite of his pie, using his tongue to spread the taste around his mouth. Eyes focused on the small pout of Dean’s lips, Castiel’s heart jerks in his chest. He's used to the feeling now, had experienced this level of desire around Dean several times. Yet, every time felt like the first time. And suddenly it feels like his lungs are in his throat and his fingers are tingling with the need to touch. 

The fallen angel cups Dean’s face, pulling him in for another kiss. This time, Cas licks into the hunter’s mouth. The taste of cherries causes him to hum as he moves his hands to Dean's hair. He pulls at the short bristles, smiling against Dean’s lips when the human gasps. 

Rolling with his instincts, Castiel straddles Dean’s lap. He shivers when Dean’s warm hands hold onto his waist, thumbs brushing over his hip bones under his shirt. Cas pushes closer, mouthing at Dean’s jaw. 

“The baby?” Dean hisses, hands sliding up Cas’s abdomen to his chest.

Cas leans into the touch, humming. “Fast asleep. We got a good hour if we’re quiet.” 

Dean relaxes then, stroking his thumbs over Cas’s nipples. He grins again when the angel gasps at the touch. Cas rocks down against Dean's lap, pulling back enough to kiss the hunter again. 

Dean tries to rock up against his angel, but the weight pins him to his chair, wooden side digging into the back of his thighs. He squeezes Castiel’s jean clad thighs. 

“Bedroom?” 

Castiel opens his eyes to look at Dean, a soft smile on his lips. He presses a kiss to the center of the hunter’s forehead. The sudden shift from want to adoration makes Dean squirm under the fallen angel. 

Cas stands off Dean’s lap, taking the human’s hand to lead him to their shared bedroom. Dean keeps his gaze focused on Castiel’s as they fall into their bed. It’s an easy pattern now, all awkwardness gone. 

Dean’s hands push away Castiel’s shirt, seeking out the warmth the angel hadn’t lost in his fall from grace. It soothed the ache in Dean’s joints as he traces over each of Castiel’s ribs. The hunter mouths at Castiel’s stubble, letting it rub his lips raw so each kiss after zings. 

Castiel takes his time in his explorations of Dean’s body even though he already knows every inch of his former charge. He rolls the base of his palms against each knob of Dean’s spine. The small points of pressure make Dean arch his back like a cat and moan against Castiel’s skin. The fallen angel smiles, tangling their arms so he can grab Dean’s ass. When Cas squeezes the soft muscle, Dean huffs and leans closer. A lazy rhythm starts, Dean letting Cas pin him down against the mattress and rocking against his lap. 

Cas kisses Dean as he unbuttons the human’s jeans, stroking over Dean’s erection through his soft cotton boxers. He chuckles when Dean fumbles with the knot at the front of his sweatpants before undoing it himself. Pulling aside everything that separates them, Cas takes both of them in hand. The fallen angel nuzzles a soft spot under Dean’s ear, nipping and kissing it as he covers both of their dicks in a mixture of their precome. 

Dean’s arms wrap around his angel’s neck, holding him close while they rock together into Castiel’s loose fist. Dean’s fingers comb through Castiel’s growing curls. He smiles whenever Cas moans against his lips, their thrusts going from languid to erratic. The warmth, the panting, the inconsistent push and pull, the adoration that remains in Castiel’s gaze, it all pushes Dean closer and closer. Soon, he’s mumbling against Castiel’s cheek, hands shaking as they scratch at Castiel’s shoulders. Cas kisses Dean’s cheek, nips at the hunter’s earlobe. He whispers his own words of encouragement until Dean arches up into Castiel’s weight and comes. 

The former angel moans at the feeling, using Dean’s come as lubricant as he jerks himself off faster. Sated, Dean lazily sucks on Castiel’s collarbone, hands squeezing Castiel’s hips. The gentle touches make Cas whine. He stutters out Dean’s name as he comes. 

Dean smiles at the softly spoken word, kissing Castiel’s cheek as they settle against each other. Cas hums, staring down at the mess on his hand and Dean’s chest. He wipes his hand on his sweatpants and starts licking the come off Dean. The hunter sighs at the soft touch of tongue on skin, eyelids fluttering closed again. When Cas finished, he places a gentle kiss over Dean’s heart and settles down on top of the man’s chest. His stubble tickles and Dean huffs a laugh when Cas nuzzles him. 

They lie like that, clothes still askew as their heartbeats slow. Dean hums as he absently rubs his fingers through Castiel’s hair. They don’t say a word, basking in the silent aftermath. When Dean’s stomach emits a low grumble, both men smile at each other. 

“I think ‘s time to finish my pie,” Dean mumbles, winking at his angel. 

Castiel pokes Dean’s chin before shifting to roll off the bed. He stretches when he stands, grinning down at his husband. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

As the two get redressed and go to check on their daughter, a warm feeling rushes through Dean’s limbs. He stares at the two people he loves as much as his brother, unable to hold back his pleased grin. 

Despite everything he’s lived through, he finally found home.


End file.
